1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
There have been known projectors that modulate a light beam irradiated from a light source in accordance with image information and project an optical image in an enlarged manner.
Light source devices of such projectors often include a light source lamp of electric discharge type such as a metal halide lamp or a high-pressure mercury lamp, a reflector reflecting a light beam irradiated from the light source lamp and a lamp housing accommodating the light source lamp and the reflector (see, for example, JP-A-2005-148293).
In the light source device disclosed in JP-A-2005-148293, a light beam irradiated toward a reflector side out of light beams irradiated from the light source lamp is reflected by the reflector, so that the reflected light can be used for irradiation on to be irradiated object. A light beam irradiated outside the reflector out of the light beams irradiated from the light source lamp cannot be used for irradiation on to be irradiated object. The unusable light is irradiated on the lamp housing and absorbed in an inner wall of the lamp housing to be converted into heat. Hence, the temperature inside the light source device will rise and it becomes difficult to cool the light source device, which hinders realization of a longer operating life of the light source device.